The Legacy
by TheLastOfYou
Summary: Rafael lost everything the day the farm went up in flames. The group was gone, her possessions were ashes, and hope was scarce. All that was left was Legacy, her big family dog she managed to keep alive until that point. Nowhere to go except forward -and Rafael keeps going, for Legacy. End of S02 through S08 with OC and canon characters.
1. 100 Days

She could still see the flames glowing in the distance, the swarm of walkers destroying everything they had built at the farm. She was alone. Alone with Legacy, panting at her side like a normal dog. The one thing Rafael had to hold onto forevermore, the one thing she cared more about than anything else.

But everything had finally come down in flames. The group was gone, the farm was just a pile of ashes. Rafael wasn't sure if anyone was alive. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, because knowing who had survived meant finding out who hadn't

In truth, Rafael was pretty surprised Legacy even survived so far into this mess. She wasn't much of a fighter, and at the beginning even attempted to approch the walkers like she did everyone, with a cute glow in her eyes and a fierce desire for hugs and kisses.

Time passed, but Rafael could barely tell the difference between one day and the other. They were both quite changed when spring had finally come. Rafael hadn't spoken a word in some time, even to Legacy, even though she did crack a smile from time to time when her pet was being silly.

And so, spring came, and Rafael was desperate for a new objective.

As she was walking down an old road, her eyes peered in the distance, spotting a rotting car crashed on the side. She locked eye contact with Legacy and pointed to her feet, making her stick around as the young woman advanced rapidly on the trail, looking around her to secure the area. Nothing seemed to move except for the trees in the cool morning breeze, but Rafael didn't put her gard down, approching the car with great caution. The young woman put her hand on the handle and pulled hard the door opened like a canon, letting a rotting corpse with a headwound still apparent through. Legacy came to her, leaning her face against Rafael's waist as she usually did, and Rafael simply smiled, patting her on the head.

« Yeah, I know. Feels good to have a break now and then. »

Legacy wagged her tail, suddenly excited, and Rafael realised it was the first time she talked in at least a few days. Reasons to speak got scarce over time, and even just pronouncing Legacy's name somewhat became a chore, and she thought that maybe it was time to find some people. She sighed again, wondering how she could even form bonds again in a world like this, or even if there was anyone left.

She was lost, alone, and she had no idea where to go, how to get there, and how to find people.

And so, people came to her.

« Hi there. »

Rafael jumped on her feet, as the words echoed in a strange way as she hadn't heard any human voice in weeks. Legacy took a few steps back, growling slightly and somewhat barking until Rafael shooshed her, not wanting to attract walkers. As she got back up, she catched her shovel and put herself in a stance as her eyes met the ones of a tall, dark-skinned man with a calm demeanour. His smile was kind and nothing about him seemed threatening, but Rafael made a point on not being foolish. She kept a serious face, staring and the newcomer while trying to appear as menacing as possible, which wasn't very convincing with her tear-ridden face.

« Go away. »

As she said those words in a clear, severe voice, Legacy decided it was time to meet the newcomer, approching him without hesitation and sitting at his feet while pressing her head against him in a request for at least a pat on the head. Rafael gasped in annoyance, and put her shovel down, while keeping her guard very much up.

« I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But really… is that shovel the only weapon you have ? »

The man started petting Legacy's head without seamingly noticing, as if it was a habit he had before.

« Of course not. I also have big teeth and anger management issues. »

The man laughed a little, before giving all his attention to Legacy, kneeling down while stroking her on the back with a happy smile on his face.

« Where's your group ? »

Rafael only asked because she suspected him to have people around, ready to jump out at her at any given moment but the newcomer's smile faded in an instant as he got back up, looking at her again.

« Hum… They're dead. Yours ? »

« Oh. Sorry. »

Rafael stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say, and not ready to reveal anything about herself.

« My name is Bob. I've been travelling for a good few days on my own now… Didn't think I'd meet any living person in a while but I spotted you through the trees. Just thought I'd come and say hi. »

Rafael looked at him a little confused, but Bob then drove the attention towards Legacy.

« Not many people stick around with animals in the wilderness. A horse, maybe, but a dog can turn on you whenever hunger comes and stings. »

He smiled again, and Rafael couldn't help but liking that smile. It was kind, but also very sad, in many ways he had the face of a man who couldn't help trying to find good things even in the worst scenarios. Legacy wagged her tail as she came back to sit against Rafael, as if to confirm what Bob suspected. After a few seconds, the young woman finally decided, maybe it was time to give people a chance.

« Rafael. And... »

Her eyes widened as she looked behind Bob : a group of walkers was travelling in their direction, and, casual conversation or not, Rafael was not going to stick around long enough for them to arrive.

« Move ! We've got company ! »

Bob turned around, surprised, but followed Rafael and Legacy as they started walking at a reasonable pace through the woods. There was no point on running but they felt more comfortable if they could add a few miles between them and the living dead. Silence had fallen for awhile, and Rafael made sure to always have Bob within her vision. He didn't seem to mind having her walking slightly behind him, too busy patting Legacy on the head whenever she came by. It was only when they got to a clearing that one of them finally broke the ice.

« Where are you going anyway ? »

Rafael looked at Bob with a expressionless face, like she was tired of hearing that question even though she hadn't heard it at all. It was the equivalent of the good old « what are you going to do after college ? ». She hated it.

« Where are anyone of us going ? »

He smiled.

« That's a bit of a generic answer. »

« That was a bit of a generic question. »

He didn't stop smiling a little, even though Rafael had trouble doing the same.

« I'm not going anywhere, while going somewhere. I feel like I might find home along the way, and I just know I need to keep going. For her. She's a family dog, not the type to survive very long in the wilderness. »

He nodded, aparently agreeing with what she was saying.

« I'm not going anywhere either. Do you mind if I stick around for a little while ? »


	2. Life Goes On

**Author note :** the next two chapters were originally just one, but I felt it was more digestible if posted separately ! Enjoy your read !

* * *

It had already been a few days since Rafael and Bob teamed up. At first she wasn't willing to trust him, but by the second night after taking watch she fell asleep exhausted, and woke up to a daydreaming Bob who greeted her with that

warm and friendly smile he was so keen on having. Plus, Legacy seemed to trust the man to the point of sleeping next to him as to keep him warm, and so after a while Rafael herself warmed up to him, occasionnally revealing how clumsy and distracted she could be when her life wasn't in immediate threat.

They had hidden for the night in a cabin in the woods were they had managed to find substantial supplies on display. It was apparently one of those places untounched by the end of the world, and Bob and Rafael couldn't be happier to catch their breath somewhere that made them feel a little more like before.

Rafael woke up in a warm bed, Legacy sleeping on a blanket on the floor beside her. She opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling, not moving until her dog came to lick her fingers in order to get some food. Rafael smiled a little, before heading for the kitchen, where she could smell the heartwarming scent of hot food. Bob was waiting for her, preparing some of the canned foods they had previously acquired.

\- Good morning ! Ready for some not-homemade tomato soup ?

Back in the day, Rafael would have made a face, but in this world, there was no point on being picky. Instead, she felt quite grateful to wake up to a warm breakfast.

\- Yeah, why not. Thanks for the food.

Rafael opened her bag she left near the entrance, where she could grab it in a hurry she took a can of dog food, and served a gleeful Legacy before joining Bob at the table. They ate in silence for awhile, Rafael daydreaming while looking through the window.

\- There's more dog food than human food in there, isn't there ? Asked Bob.

She looked up at Bob.

\- That's because you're the one carying the human food. Team work, remember ?

Bob laughed a little, seemingly pleased to see Rafael warm up to him. She sat in silence again, sipping her soup until she couldn't help but break the awkward silence with a horrifyingly mundane question.

\- How is this even possible ? You know, us, just sitting at a table eating hot soup when just a day ago we were fighting off those things, fighting for our lives.

\- That's life, I guess, one day good, one day bad, but always one day at a time.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Rafael's mouth, but her eyes were still glued to the horizon. She was trying to think of ways to make the conversation less vague and more personal, and there was something that had bothered her from the moment she met Bob, and so she didn't wait to ask.

\- What is it with you and careful optimism ?

He laughed at the ton of her voice, swallowing a sip of tomato soup.

\- I figure on days like these, careful optimism is better than bitter pessimism.

She finally looked at him, an expressionless look on her face, before getting up and putting her plate in the sink, when she realised that old habit made no sense anymore. She went back to her room to get the rest of her stuff, not seeing the empty bottle of alcohol carefully hidden behind the kitchen counter. She couldn't help feeling how excruciatingly pointless ordinary tasks felt in this world, as she walked back into the kitchen.

\- Ready ?

Bob looked up at her with a surprised look.

\- We're leaving ?

\- Well… yeah. No point on staying in one place for too long. We've got supplies, a little ammo and a good night sleep, what more do you want ?

For a second, they looked at each other, both genuinely confused.

\- A regular life, at least for a while would be nice. I mean, this place is wonderful. We've got food, shelter, even gas for the stove ! What more do you want ?

Rafael looked at Bob with a strange look. She snapped, not sure if her sudden anger was aimed at him or herself. Because of everything she did, and more specifically, because of everything she didn't.

\- I want my friends back. I want to go back to the farm and get the stuff I left behind. I want my mom to harass me about getting a job. I want to go to the park with Legacy so she can play with other dogs. I want this whole shitstorm to just be a fucking nightmare. I want to wake up in my bed and not have this gut-wrenching feeling I might die today, or that Legacy might die today.

For the first time in a while, Bob lost his smile. Rafael broke eye contact, putting her bag on the floor.

\- Whatever, we can stay for a few hours. Legacy looks like she could use a few more napping hours anyway so let's just… whatever.

She angrily emptied her bag and started putting everything back in perfect order. A heavy silence plagued the room for a good minute, only broken by the sound of Legacy happily devouring the rest of her meal. Finally, Bob started smiling again.

\- We should stay another night. Just to catch our breath. Let's just… spend a day here. Relax. Feel good. We've earned it. You've earned it.

They both shared a comprehensive look, and Rafael sat back down on her chair, faking being frustrated when she somehow felt a little more cheerful. Sometimes it was better to get it out of your system.


	3. Just Do It Yourself

A little more than ten hours had past, and Rafael felt surprinsgly relaxed. Noon had come and passed, and evening was peaking in the distance, as the sun started its descent into nighttime. She had spent the day either playing and napping with Legacy, exploring the cabin -where she found a hunting rifle and the corresponding ammo- and talking from time to time with Bob. Surprisingly, he had spent most of the day in his room, sleeping -or at least that was what he told Rafael, but when he came out, he seemed… dodgy. She could swear he looked inebriated, but no one would be stupid enough to get drunk in a zombie apocalypse…

… or she was juste a little too reasonable, sacrificing more often that not her sense of adventure and humour in favour of absolute lucidity and awareness. Her old friends would call her a spoilsport, she would juste call herself cautious. When they had gotten into the CDC and everyone was celebrating with wine and laughter, she had stayed beside the table, half sleeping on Legacy as her dog was blissfully asleep.

Could she blame Bob if for him catching his breath meant drinking a little, right ?

\- I saw a couple of walkers roaming around the house, and I had to kill them with a knife… I just hope there wasn't anymore.

Bob sat down at the table a little roughly, making Rafael raise an eyebrow.

\- Feeling ok ?

\- Yeah, I'm fine. Feels good to have some time to think.

\- Yeah, think...

A spark of worry seemed to glow in his eyes, but he didn't have time to say a word as Legacy started barking. Rafael jumped on her feet, almots tackling her pet to make her stop, looking through the window. There, a man stood in the twilight, and as he stared through the window, a smile slowly appeared on his face. And definitely not the friendly kind.

\- Shit !

Rafael let herself fall to the ground, signaling Bob who took a painfully long time to get the message. He crawled next to her, questionmarks in his eyes.

\- There is a guy outside… I...

\- I know you're in there, you know.

The stranger's voice was clear and loud, the kind of voice so confident you couldn't help having chills in your spine.

\- I've been following your footsteps for awhile… You two really should learn how to be more discret. It was like a bredcrum trail…

Rafael stared at the wall in disbelief, not sure what to do. Bob was definitely out of the picture, even though he was trying hard to keep himself aware. Legacy seemed frightened, unsure of what was happening but feeling the rush of adrenaline in her owner's veins.

\- You gonna come out now ? I just wanna talk.

\- Yeah of course, said Rafael to herself. We'll through a barbecue and… Legacy get back here !

Legacy seemed to have decided her own fate, finding her way out the house as Rafael cringed at the sight of the fugitive. She peaked through the window as Legacy approched the stranger in a timid but determined way, considering shooting the guy through the window to get it over with.

\- Why hello there ! You're dog is way too precious for this world, oh he's a cutie isn't he...

Rafael bit her lip as she watched, making sure the man couldn't see her from where he was.

\- I'm going to kill that dog, geez, she muttered.

\- Is she always that friendly ? Bob whispered.

A smirk appeared on Rafael's face as she looked at Bob.

\- She's about as friendly as I ain't.

\- Wow. Super friendly then.

Rafael got up, keeping her head low as she headed to the front door.

\- Come on guys, I got your dog, and a gun, and it would be a shame for its brains to flow on the grass juste because you're rude hosts.

Rafael paused as she was about to open the door and show herself. She crawled back to Bob, and stared in his eyes.

\- Ok. Right now, you're gonna have to go out there and stop him from killing Legacy. And I swear if he hurts her I will inflinct on you the same injuries without batting an eye. Got it ?

Bob's eyes widened, and he nodded, vaguely intimidated -or still a little unaware of what was happening.

\- Good. Now, you go out, you negociate, you find out what he wants. He doesn't seem that hostile 'cause he would have already killed us by now. I'll go through the back and catch the hunting rifle back there… I'll come out afterwards and we'll.. negociate.

She wasn't sure what that meant in reality, but she knew that she wasn't the type to gun a man down, especially if she had the upper hand. Anxiety in her stomach, she pushed Bob towards the door and headed for the back, catching the hunting rifle and the box of ammo. She didn't have much experience with it her grandfather back at her childhood farm at taught her how to hold it and use it, but that was it. She cautiously but clumsely checked the weapon, when a sudden, powerful shotgun noise came from the front of the house. Rafael's skin crawled. She opened the back door as fast as she could, breathing heavily at the idea that anyone was hurt but as she got out and faced the front of the house, a sigh of relief escaped her throat as she saw Legacy running around in a panic, keeping her distance with the stranger as he held a smoking shotgun in his hand. Her fear came back however, as she couldn't see Bob anywhere…

\- Now come on, little girl, put the gun down. Your friend is already dead, so that just leaves the two of us.

Rafael pointed the hunting rifle towards him, and Legacy kept barking at a distance, causing a racket that escalated the tension.

The stranger smiled heavily, as Rafael stared without a sound, not sure if it was a voluntary strategy at this point or if she was too scared to add to the havoc her own pet was starting. She bit her tongue, worrying about Bob, wondering if he was as dead as the man said, before finally saying a few words.

\- What do you want ?

The man's smile faded a little.

\- Your shit. Plain and simple. Actually if you weren't pointing a rifle at me right now you'd be as dead as your friend. Seriously, who comes out of the house without a gun when there's a stranger on the lawn outside these days ? That was a dumb move and entirely his fault if we're honest.

He pointed at Legacy.

\- Was gonna take the dog too. She's the friendly kind but with a little training she'd be quite the hunter. Plus if she becomes useless it's still a pack of walking meat to have around.

Rafael looked down at Legacy for a split second.

\- So, since I'm pointing the rifle, and taking my shit is out of question, what's gonna happen now ?

He straightened his hat, before firmly holding his shotgun in his hands.

\- I guess we can just stare at each other for the rest of eternity until one of us passes out of exhaustion.

A few seconds of silence passed, and Rafael sighed, still staring in the stranger's eyes.

\- This isn't gonna work.

And so, she pulled the trigger, to her own surprise as much as the newcomer's and Legacy's they all plunged to the side, Legacy running as far as she could into the woods, and Rafael sticking her back to the wall as she could hear the man swearing and panting, still in shock from the adrenaline rush. He was unharmed, but seemed surprised that she even pulled the trigger, as his angry voice conveied when he finally spoke up.

\- Jesus woman ! Lucky for me you're a terrible shot !

She couldn't say if he was right or not, as she had shot her gun more out of a reflex move than a voluntary attempt to harm him. And now, she was stuck behind the wall of the house, unsure of where Legacy went to hide, and not quite ready to run and abandoned her dog, her friend and all of their supplies… especially at the risk of being followed and killed down the line, making all her efforts pointless. The best thing she could do was breath calmly, and think of a new plan.


End file.
